The present disclosure relates to a technology of curing a frame sealing glue, and more particularly, to an ultraviolet curing device.
In the existing skills, a liquid crystal infusion technique is usually adopted in pouring liquid crystal molecules into cells for large-scale display panels. Such a technique is first to drop a liquid crystal material onto the surface of a lower glass substrate. A glue dispenser machine is then utilized to apply a frame sealing glue with ultraviolet irradiation. Next, the lower glass substrate is placed in a vacuum environment, and then is aligned with and attached to an upper glass substrate, and a curing operation is performed therebetween. In this way, packaging the cells of the display panels is accomplished.
Currently, curing the frame sealing glue is usually carried out using an ultraviolet curing device. In order to prevent the heat emanated from a light source from affecting the display panel, the existing ultraviolet curing device deploys the light source as away from the display panel as possible in curing operations. However, this causes ultraviolet rays to scatter. A part of the ultraviolet rays emitted from the light source will scatter toward two sides of the display panel, thereby causing an energy loss of the ultraviolet rays and affecting the efficiency.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an ultraviolet curing device in order to solve the problems in the existing skills.